kh2coolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 104: Cranky Bugs
Bugs invade the bunker and Moon snail finds the bunker (CONTRIBUTE OR JELLY TOAST!) Story All Characters are asleep (Door starts slamming) (Door opens in a loud way) (Everybody wakes up) Moon snail: HOLD ON; COMING THROUGH! Tornadospeed: AAAH, is it breakfast time? Moon snail: Guys, this is severe! Bob: Moon, Being loud is NOT SEVERE! Moon snail:No, really! I was chased by Cranky bugs! Tornado: :/ Bob:lolwut? Moon snail: Bob, Cranky bugs are evil bugs that are capable of eating buildings and people! they are huge! usually come in swarms of 10. Bob: Why are they called "Cranky bugs"? Moon snail: They usually go into swarms when they were P1ssed off. Moon snail: I was just stepping across a hive! Bob: what were you doing? Moon snail: I was just getting groceries, like Maruchan ramen noodles and jel- Tornado: EXACTLY! they have a developed taste for Noodles! NUUU Bob: Just stay calm, and we'll be absolute- Moon snail: Did I leave the door open again? All 3: :O (Starts rumbling) Tornadospeed and moon snail: TOO LATE! (Shows a Cranky bug breaking through the bunker and eating everyone) Max: -Wakes up- hey guys, im gonna go eat cookies. ill be right back. see ya later. (Max grabs a cookie to see Moon snail in the pile of cookies) Moon snail: NO! NO COOKIES FOR U! *Eats his cookie* Max: -_- (Moon snail wakes up) Moon snail: huh, Imma eat some cookies. (Moon snail grabs a cookie) (Shows cranky bug in the pile of cookies, and he jumps out and eats moon snail) (Tornado wakes up) Tornado: uugh. now to eat some coo- (Max wakes up and morphs into a Cranky bug and eats everyone) (Bob wakes up) (Bob looks around) oh forget it! Mochlum: Very abrupt ending... Tornadospeed: Quite. THE END! 3 seconds later... J.B:NO! I DISAPPROVE!*flips to part 2* Narrator: Sorry, but my pet slime monster ate the Part 2 script. THE END! WE LIED! Part 2: The Bunker Problem Rawrlego: (talking to himself) I got all the Bachmann and Hornby Thomas models, after rescuing them from the war. I am on my first project..... The Island of Sodor! I will recreate Tidmouth station in it's glory. Make the enormous viaduct. Create the famous hill that was christened after Gordon. And while my magnificent operation went underway, a frivolous thought came to me. "Could I recreate the stories? And make up new ones?" Yes, is my answer. So I wrote the scripts, built the engines that were not made by Hornby or Bachmann and set up the stage for my first ever story. Max: (comes in) What are you doing? Rawrlego: Building the Island... of Sodor! Max: Okay... (puts down a mini laptop on Bachmann James' front) That should do good. I call it, JAMES, AND THE LAPTOP! Trivia *There is no known evidence of how moon snail got to the bunker. *There also is no evidence of how cranky bugs were existent. Major events *Moon snail is now officially released in the bunker *Noodles were introduced. *Cranky bugs are introduced. Category:The Bunker Episodes